


New experience for Will Graham

by Vivian_LaVie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Kids, Jack being Jack, M/M, My First Fanfic, Omega Will Graham, Other, Scared Will Graham, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beta clarice, let's see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie
Summary: “Okay, but I still don’t understand you called for us both ?? Do we have another scene ??” Will said rubbing his eye to chase the sleep away.“Well actually.. um” Jack knew there wasn’t an easy way to say it so he’s just gonna say it. “I need you to watch over detective Starling’s kids, while we finish with the—“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so all mistakes are mine. ❤️

Will and Hannibal walked side by side into Jack’s office. “What’s wrong ?” Said Will confused and wondering why were they called early morning.

“Our suspects are in custody, and we can finally complete the investigation.” Said Jack looking at them.

“And you called us because.. ??” Will was sensing something else because Jack wouldn’t call him in to question suspects, they both know that.

“We need Dr. Lecter to help us. He’s the only one who can make them crack without yelling.” Said Jack self consciously rubbing his temple, knowing his temper is a problem sometimes. 

“It’s a pleasure to help agent Crawford.” Nods Hannibal with his polite tone.

“Okay, but I still don’t understand you called for us both ?? Do we have another scene ??” Will said rubbing his eye to chase the sleep away.

“Well actually.. um” Jack knew there wasn’t an easy way to say it so he’s just gonna say it. “I need you to watch over detective Starling's kids, while we finish with the—“

“WHAT ???” Said Will fully awake now “Do I really look like I’m a babysitter ?? You CAN’T be serious Jack I’m not doing this” he said half turning away from him and crossing his arms. Was he acting childish himself ?? He didn’t care he really doesn’t wanna do it.

“detective Starling is one of the best we have and we really need her help. She couldn’t find anyone to watch her sons while she works today”

Even Hannibal was shocked by Jack's request, but equally amused. and to his luck, only poor Will was able to notice it. That bastard. 

“Can’t you just let a cop watch them ?? I don’t even know how to hold a baby’s bottle and I can—-“

Jack being Jack was losing his patient “she doesn’t trust them with kids. They’ll probably let her eldest play with a gun just to make them look cool, they’re 10 and 3 Will just make sure they’re safe and in one piece by the end of the day.” He hesitated before adding the last part but Jack won’t be Jack if he didn’t make everything sound so easy and challenge Will into it. “I’m not asking you to take them out to play around and get lost. We emptied an old office room and detective Starling said she’ll be bringing everything they will need. So... I can trust you ??” 

Will was seriously considering handing his temporary badge and waving goodbye with his middle finger on his way out until Hannibal opened his mouth. His annoyingly distracting mouth. 

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea. Will is a responsible person and I’m sure you can manage. You can take care of dogs that can’t understand much, I’m sure you’ll make it with kids.”

Now that was it. “Dogs are smart dr. Lecter you’ve been around them enough to know that by know.” A small jab to remind him he’s his boyfriend and who’s side he should have. Perfect timing.

He turned to Jack accepting the challenge just to show them how responsible he is. Because duh a 32 years old profiler is gonna find a way to deal with those little human beings. Somehow. “Fine, I’ll do it.” This is gonna fun...

About an hour later, Jack gave Hannibal all he needs to know about their suspects. But he couldn’t focus much, too excited to see how Will is going to deal with kids. 

As if on cue, a woman in a pants suit and short hair walked in with a huge bag over her shoulder and a baby on her hip while the other was following in toe too busy with his iPad. 

“Ah, detective you’re here.” Said Jack turning to shake her hand. “This is dr. Lector and special agent Graham” he gave him a warning cautious look before adding “he will be helping with the kids’ situation.”

“Oh yes yes, you mentioned.” She said while fixing the bag over her shoulder, after shaking their hands. “It’s a huge favor I can’t thank you enough. I’ve been working on this case from the very beginning and I can’t imagine being unable to complete it.” 

She was rambling which was a sign of how nervous she is, and it was kinda worrying, but Will is up to it. He’s gonna watch these kids and he’s gonna return them in one piece, and show jack and Hannibal how responsible he is. 

“Oh no problem detective, I’ll take a good care of them.” He said with a confident smile before reaching for the youngest boy’s cheek to rub it gently “And who do we have here ?”

“Oh this is Sam, he’s a little bit shy.” She said in her soft voice while adjusting her arms around him. “And this is Walter, sweetie will you leave that for a moment and say hi to agent Graham ??” 

“Oh please call me Will.” and that was the last thing Hannibal heard on his way out alongside with Jack.

“Do you think it’s a good idea ??” Said Hannibal purposely pushing at Jack out of curiosity. 

“He’s our only option right now, Clarice closed off so many cases and one of the best in putting bad people where they belong. And that also means that she’s at risk of being attacked. The least we could do is protect her children and I trust Will to do this, he can see if anyone with ill intentions is coming by and won’t be fooled by a spy who worked for someone she threw behind bars.” 

Hannibal’s trust in Will is beyond everything, but he thought it was the stupidest idea to let him watch kids when he never did that before. But he was considering Jack’s words and seeing his point of view, maybe it isn’t a stupid idea after all. He wanted to open the subject of having kids with Will for a while now, throwing hints here and there but never straightforward. So today will either convince Will to have kids with him or put him in a madhouse. Wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, but I still don’t understand you called for us both ?? Do we have another scene ??” Will said rubbing his eye to chase the sleep away.
> 
> “Well actually.. um” Jack knew there wasn’t an easy way to say it so he’s just gonna say it. “I need you to watch over detective Starling’s kids, while we finish with the—“/,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, so all mistakes are mine. ❤️

“And you just drip a couple of drops on the inside of your wrist and if it burns then it’s too hot, and if it’s not warm you need to warm it up, and this is his favorite toy, I’ll try my best to come and help if he needed to be changed Walter doesn’t need much attention you jus—-“ 

“Detective.. Clarice-yes yes I’ll do everything you told me to do, don’t worry we’ll be just fine” 

She toke a deep breath and looked around the room. Everything was settled in. Sam’s toys were on the floor next to his play mat. His milk bottles and baby food were on the table next to Walter’s already made lunch. “Again, thank you I’ll try to check on you as soon as I can. I hope they’ll cooperate and won’t take too long.” 

‘I hope so too’ thought Will but he knew it was too rude to say it out loud, and he agreed to do this so there’s no going back. “Best of luck detective, I’m sure you can take them down. Here let me take Sam.”

As soon as he reached out to hold him Sam turned his face and buried it into his mother’s shoulder, which is not a good sign. “Oh Sam ??” Said Will with an awkward chuckle “don’t you wanna hang out with me ??” 

Clarice was a little bit pale seeing her son’s response “Sweetie, mommy gotta go do some work will you please be good and stay with uncle Will ??” He gave her a long betrayed look before he nodded and reached for Will. She kissed his hair and handed him over. “Okay, I better get going.” She said and kissed Walter on her way out. 

“Wow, that look was worse than my dogs’ when they’re begging for extra treats.” Said Will as he was sitting on the floor and settling Sam on his mat. 

That earned him a giggle out of Walter. “Do you have dogs ??” Will simply nodded still unable to comprehend the fact that he was alone with these two for god-knows-how-long.

“Yeeeeaah I have a.. couple of dogs..umm, seven actually” he said with an awkward smile that felt more like a grimace. 

“Cool !” Beamed Walter. “I’ve always wanted a dog but mom always said no. She says they need attention and she doesn’t trust me to take care of one on my own” he said as he moved on to sit with them on the floor suddenly impressed by Will. 

“Oggie !” Said Sam around his pacifier. Which scared Will a little bit. He thought he was too little to understand let alone speak. “Yes, Yes Sam doggie.” He said to get the distraction out of the way. “Are they hunting dogs ?? Like do you take them out in chains warped around your belt ?? I saw a man do that in a movie and when he wanted them to attack he will just undo the chains and then they go voom! and attack th—“ 

“No no no they’re not vicious dogs they’re nice dogs. They’re strays that I saved !” Said Will, offended by this pre-teen idea of him and his dogs. He’s not an evil person. But when he looked at him he noticed that his tone was too defensive against the kid. Because he was wide eyed and taken back a little. And all that came out of him after their brief staring contest was “ooookayyyy. Umm I’ll just do my homework.” 

Will felt ashamed of himself, he shouldn’t have replied to a kid that way. But he truly didn’t know what to do and how to fix it so he just let him go sit on the chair and pull out a file full of papers and spread them out on the table, trying to decide which one to start with. He couldn’t let this be an obstacle, he’ll keep an eye on him from afar and be close to Sam. They can survive it right ?? 

Will thought so but as soon as he looked down he got hit by a plastic car on the forehead. Wrong. “Ouch! Not cool Sammy not cool.” He said rubbing his forehead while he heard Walter chuckle and Sammy laugh. “Ca! Peep peep!” 

 

 

Over 2 hours were spent playing with trains, legos and talking to a stuffed bunny, And no one came to check on them. Will looked at the schedule and it’s lunch time. Now let’s see. “Okay guys who’s hungry ??” He tried and got no reply. “Well it’s lunch time you guys gotta eat. Let’s see, Walter would you please put this aside for a second ??” 

“I don’t feel hungry now, and I need to finish this math homework now or I’ll never get done with it.” Walter sighed with frustration. 

“Is it that hard ??” Asked will while he was approaching him. “Let me see I might be able to help”

“You’re a cop what do you know about math ??” 

“Hey, I used to get straight A’s I’m math when I was a kid. Here let me see” Will said while sitting next to him and looking at the paper. “You started off wrong, see if you do it like this” He erased the beginning of the equation and gave him simple instructions. 

“Oh I can do that,” as if a light pulp sparked over his head, and he started writing quickly. “Like this ??” He said as he finished unsure of what he did.

“Exactly !” Will was feeling proud of him, which was a really odd feeling if he had to admit. “Try doing this one.” He said pointing to the one next to it. Walter didn’t hesitate to start on it feeling brighter now. 

Will thought it was weird. Kids’ need for approval and how it can lift up their spirits and how a bad reaction could put them down so badly. It’s weird how they need constant assurance, it’s tiring and yet people still have kids and kee—, Will’s line of thoughts was cut short by Sam’s crying and whining. “Oh hey, buddy what’s wrong ?? Shhh, I’m here” he tried bouncing him gently. He’s still not used to holding him let alone deal with sudden out burst. “Please don’t do this.” He was getting anxious while the crying got louder. 

“He’s probably hungry you didn’t feed him.” Walter said without lifting his eyes from the paper.

“Shit!” He freaked out trying to put the crying baby into his chair while he was screaming for his mommy “okay now open wide say aa-please stop crying- just here open open, no don’t cry taste this-just try it please...” Will kept pleading but Sam wasn’t having any of it he was really upset for some reason he can’t pin point. If he’s hungry won’t he eat ?? Oh god please let Clarice come please god.

Clarice didn’t come and Will had to take charge of the situation. He looked at Walter who was looking back at him completely clueless about what to do.   
‘Okay Will used your omegan brain.. think like a mother.’ 

Will tried to think of all possible scenarios to why he won’t calm down ”If he’s hungry he’ll be eating and not crying by now, it’s not his nap time, he’s just squirming and all upset and bothered...” he was getting really frustrated. Wait. The only thing Clarice didn’t instruction him to do is change a diaper. H reached down underneath him and his diaper felt full and wet. “That’s why he’s so bothers he needs to be changed !” He felt victory for knowing why he’s upset. “Okay Sammy I’m gonna solve this.” 

Will had a huge challenge ahead of him he knew that, but he also knew that he can’t just pull Clarice out of interrogation room to change a diaper. He got the bag and opened it and pulled out the baby wipes and diapers. “Here we go..” Will look at how it was on before removing it placed a new one underneath him before he cleaned him with wipes and used some baby powder. And then closed it just like the old one was on. “Here we go!” He said as he dressed him, he was thankful that he calmed down while he was dressing him. 

He picked the hiccuping baby into his arms and rubbed his back gently. “Are you ready to eat now Sammy ??” Oddly He was nodding. Ha fascinating. 

”now we can eat in peace.” said Walter before taking a bite of his lunch. 

“You finished your homework..” It was more of a statement to himself more than a question. 

Walter answered anyways. “Yea. Thank you for the help.” He smiled as Will opened Sammy’s container to feed him some of his steamed veggies.

“No problem, buddy.” He smiled as he started to give Sammy small bites. 

He smiled. Not forced this time. For the first time since this day started, he smiled and it was completely natural. After the kids finished their lunch Walter was allowed to take his iPad and he toke Sammy into his arms.

“Now let’s see what we have to do now.” 

After lunch;   
Walter’s break (if he eats all of his broccoli)  
Sammy‘s nap.

 

Will looked around and he tried to figure out how to put Sammy to sleep and there wasn’t any crib around or a rocking chair, so he tried to think of the things his dogs did before falling asleep. 

Cuddles.

they jump on their bed -against Hannibal’s protests- to cuddle. 

So he dimmed the light and sat on the couch while still rocking him and gently cuddling him. Looking down while he was giving him his pacifier, he felt warmth fill him up as small hands clutched his shirt and when he looked at his face the baby blue eyes stared right back at him as he was slowly drifting off. 

 

It felt like the best thing in the world, it felt perfect, it felt right, it felt like only a second before Jack and Hannibal bursted in.

Why does he feels caught off guard and guilty all of a sudden ??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, but I still don’t understand you called for us both ?? Do we have another scene ??” Will said rubbing his eye to chase the sleep away.
> 
> “Well actually.. um” Jack knew there wasn’t an easy way to say it so he’s just gonna say it. “I need you to watch over detective Starling’s kids, while we finish with the—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, so all mistakes are mine. ❤️

“Jack you need to keep your calm.” Said Hannibal and from the sound of it, it’s not the first time he said it. 

“How can I be calm when they are closing every fucking door we open ??” He said in his heavy voice while pointing at the door. 

“JACK!” They both turned toward the harsh whisper. “Don’t curse,” Will Said pointing at Walter who was pretending to not have heard him. Will got up and gently laid Sammy on the pillow next to him and pulled his little blanket over him. He really wanted to kiss his hair, but he knew it’ll raise some questions so he just tapped Jack on the arm and grabbed Hannibal’s and lead them out. “What is it ??” He looked at them. “And where’s Clarice..” 

“These assholes won’t fucking cooperate and we can’t say a word without their team of lawyers attacking us” he sighed rubbing his face. 

“Clarice is negotiating with them, trying to see if we can make a deal where they’ll admit something” Hannibal turned to his boyfriend and answered the part Jack ignored.

“You should be with her, I mean.. you’re a master of mind games” Will said with a smirk while fixing Hannibal’s tie.

“I can’t join them for this one, he’s already seeing a psychiatrist and refused to have another one interrogate him.” He said hiding his joy underneath his person suit. Seeing how Will was trying to distract him from what he saw, the adoration for the child in his arms almost stopped Hannibal in his track, but he didn’t want to show his feeling in front of Jack or seem too pushy for Will. The nursery door defiantly opened itself in his mind palace, despite his attempts, to keep it closed.

“I’m going back in,” Jack said after pacing the hall. “I’ll call you when we’re done with this one.” Hannibal only nodded and walked after Will back into the room where the kids were at.

“You seem to have it all together just.. fine. so far.” Hannibal looked around taking in their surrounding. 

“Oh, yea pffff it’s a piece of cake.” But when he looked around it was a disaster. Sammy’s side of the table was covered in mashed potato, Walters papers are not back in their file, Sammy’s bag was opened and most of his things have been thrown out and not to mention how Walter has his face glued to that damn device. Will is screwed. 

Hannibal was impressed by Will’s determination to the mission he was assigned to even though he expressed his feeling about it very clearly “are you sure you don’t need any help ?? We can call Alana and see if s—“

“No.” Not. On. His. Dead. Body.  
Alana was his friend one day, he doesn’t hate her it’s just that; ‘oh Alana look at you being the strong independent Omega who manages to take care of your kids and partner and still killing it at your job’ really gets on his nerves. So what if he’s a mess going in and out of his job, he makes it through and caches bad people. He has a partner and.. and so what if he’s over 30 and childless still. He’s not gonna let Miss perfect come and save the day he’s capable of doing it on his own. So he crossed his arms and turned to Hannibal. “Sammy just fell asleep and I need to clean up a little and help Walter finish his homework. Maybe you should go check if Jack needs you.” He said with a forced smile to show how annoyed he is with Hannibal suggestion. He’s so gonna pay for it.

“My apology darling I shouldn’t have doubted you,” he said. “I will help until I get the call. Here where should I put this ??” Will toke the stuffed bunny and tucked it next to Sammy. 

“Really Hannibal I’ll survive you need to have some faith in me. It’s stressing me more than the process of looking after them. I don’t even need your help.” He was getting frustrated with his lover, he said Will can do it at first and now he wants to join in as if he changed his mind about Will’s ability. He didn’t say anything and just turned and walked to the table where he packed their lunch boxes and placed them back in their bag before grabbing Walter’s papers. He then sat on the floor and folded the spare clothes he messed up and returned them to the huge diaper bag along with the toys he knew shouldn’t be on the floor for now. “Walter buddy, come here let’s finish with these.”

“Mmmkay,” He got up from his place to sit next to Will. “ I only have history left“

“History is fun and easy you can do it.” Said Will and gently rubbed his shoulder. 

“It’s just that I have a problem with numbers, hence why I’m bad at math” Walter chuckled.

“First of all you didn’t understand the equation before and when you did you solved it like a champ, second there are many ways you can memorize numbers in, imagine them as a painting or link every number to a name. I used to do it all the time and I thought I was the smartest with my trick.” He smiled at him, which encouraged him to get right to it. 

 

Hannibal was sitting on the couch, gazing down at Sammy with a dreamy look. Hannibal rarely showed that look of admiration and it only appeared when his emotions for Will got the best of him. Remembering how it felt seeing Will holding him in his arms. It just looked.. Right.

“Uncle Will how can I spell candidate ??” 

“C-a-n-d-I-d-a-t-e, candidate. It kinda looks like candy but with an ‘i’ and we add ‘date’ to it !” They were speaking in whispers and giggling while they were coming up with their unique ways to memorize words and numbers.

“You’re really smart how can you do that ?” Said Walter with his excited tone.

Hannibal knows how. 

He remembers Will telling him about his childhood; how he used to struggle with some of his homework when he has to do it on his own due to his dad having a night shift, he used to come up with similar ways to help himself. And of course, Hannibal jumped his chance and told him he’ll be an amazing parent and be there to help his child with their education in the future, as a hint for his desire to form a family. But Will either ignored it or didn’t get the sign, but Hannibal knew better than to push it after Will buried his face in his chest. Something he did when he needed his lover to be the only thing to overwhelm his sense and let him forget anything else. 

Will’s phone rang and he jumped and grabbed it before it woke Sam up. “It’s Molly, I told her to give me a call after she gets the dogs from the vet. Can you talk to her ??” 

“It’s Okay you can go talk to her, I’ll stay here with them.” Hannibal softly smiled at him. Damn you and your sweet face Lecter. 

“I’ll be back in a second.” He whispered as he quietly left. “Hi, Molly how did it go ??”

“Hey! Oh, it went well, no problems. Buster really didn’t like having his fur cut but we’re all good now. I just wanted to give you a call and update you!”  
Came the cheery voice through the phone. 

“He’s one hell of a troublemaker I’m glad he’s behaving now. Where are you heading ??” Said Will.

“Well, I was thinking of a trip to the park reward them.” She then added. “Oh! And I wanted to ask when are you coming back so I could drop them off.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure when my ‘special mission’ is gonna end but I’ll give you a call if that’s okay ??”

“Sure thing! And remember they are always welcome to stay over so if you’re working too late I’ll just take them home.”  
She said concerned for her friend who was under some form of pressure. Or that was what his tone was giving.

“Thank you, Molly, I appreciate it.” He said before they said their goodbyes. He toke a deep breath to brace himself before going back to what he was stuck with. He really misses his dogs and if you’d have asked him earlier he would have handed the kids back in a blink of an eye. No matter how much he admired them he just wants to go back to his dogs and fishing lures.

But what he saw made that all fade away. 

Hannibal was sitting with Sam on his lap, looking up at him with sleepy eyes while he was slowly saying something to Walter who was sitting crossed legs on the floor and trying to repeat after him. 

“—and you can say koks tavo vardas, to ask for the person’s name. Koks tavo vardas. Now you try it.”

“Koks tavo...umm vaaa...” 

“Vardas. You’re can tr—“ 

“CARRY! UP UP WIIIILLLL” Hannibal looked up to see what was the baby freaking out about and turned out he was so engrossed in teaching Walter some Lithuania phrases, he didn’t even notice Will entering the room ?? He was quite coming in thinking Sam was still sleeping but Hannibal can smell him from a mile away. “Hey, buddy you’re up.” He walked up to him and picked him when he reached for Will with all of his strength.

“Didn’t know you guys are becoming close friends.” Now the tables have turned, and he’s the one trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“Neither have I.” He chuckled amused by how fast Sammy got attached to him. Was he really attached to him though ??

“Uncle Will you didn’t tell me Mr. Lecter can speak another language. He taught me some words, I didn’t catch them too well but it’s so cool !” Walter was gushing while Hannibal was getting up trying not to look hurt over Sam neglecting him too quickly, and Walter rushing to tell Will everything as if Hannibal was just— wait Hannibal WAS just watching them till Will was back. Will was the one assigned to take care of them, that’s why they see him as their main person to tell things to. At least until their mother was back. 

He was a mess. And before he heard what sassy reply Will had in store someone knocked on the door. “Dr. Lecter, agent Crawford asked for you, if you may.” 

“Sure, I’ll be with him right away.” He said picking up his jacket. ‘When did he take it off anyway.’ thought Will as his boyfriend kissed his cheek on his way out. “Guess I’ll see you later.” 

“Of course, bye.” Will smiled softly. Something was off about Hannibal and Will needn’t add up to what was already going through his head. He had to focus and get this over with, so they could go home.

“Bye-bye!” Chimed Sammy. “See you!”  
Hannibal couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him then. A soft kiss on his full cheeks. Ruffing Walter’s hair on his way out. Similar to what Clarice did. Showing her love but walking away without looking back. She did that because she’s a loving parent who found it hard to leave her children.

But Hannibal wasn’t a parent it doesn’t necessarily mean the same thing right ?? Will tried to put himself in his shoes and imagined himself leaving at the end of the day. He couldn’t. His brain kept telling him he’ll hand them off and go home and relax. But his heart gave him a million different scenario cases. God, he’s a mess. But still, that didn’t explain Hannibal’s weird reaction. That fracture in his person suit.

Guess they’ll be having a long weird talk on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and sorry for skipping days I know this isn't the best thing a new writer should do but I got SO overwhelmed by the latest chapter I read from Jade Green's "Overcoming" here's a link if you somehow disappeared from the fandom for a while and don't know what I'm talking about. you guys are in for a treat. https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024469/chapters/22345538


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine. ❤️

By the end of the day, Crawford and his team closed off one of the biggest fraud cases they had to work on. For months, evidence has been collected and confessions have been made, and after a final session in court, everything will be officially done and over with. It was a huge deal. Everyone was proud of themselves. Or that what Jack thought as he was walking ahead of Clarice and Hannibal, who was full of emotion yet had that straight face on. 

“You can’t catch me !” Came a squeal from behind the closed door as Hannibal was approaching the room.

He opened the door and there was Will, laying back on the floor holding Walter’s hands as he was lifting him with his feet. He had Sammy’s blanket warped around his neck as a cape and Sammy himself was jumping and laughing trying to reach his older brother only to have Will lift him up seconds before he did. 

“Come on Sammy catch the airplane !” Will was laughing so hard at the little boy’s attempts to reach up and finally catching his brother’s toe. They were all laughing so hard Will couldn’t keep Walter up so he gently lowered him and let him sit next to him before he grabbed Sammy and started tickling him. “You won little monkey, you won !”

“MOMMY !” Will looked at the direction Walter toke off in to and froze, not because Clarice just walked in, but because of Hannibal who seemed like he was standing there for a while now. After Sammy started running toward them he tried to stand up and fix his hair even though he knew it’s useless.

“Man I need a haircut.” He said trying to look natural as his lover came closer.

“but I love your curls no need to sacrifice them.” He said tucking a stray curl behind his ear.

“Thanks.” He said rubbing his palms together, “so how did it go ??” 

“All done. It toke sometime but this is nothing, detective Starling was working on this for months.”

“And I wouldn’t have been able to finish it if it wasn’t for you,” Clarice said with Sam on her hip, genuine smile on her lips.

“Look mommy Uncle Will taught me how to tie my shoelaces like a fishing lure! This way it won’t get untied while I’m running look.” The kid said jumping up and down. 

“That's so wonderful sweetie.” She said looking down at her son. “I hope they didn’t cause you much trouble.” Her tone cautious.

“Oh no, not at all! They were wonderful I had so much fun.” He smiled at her. “Here let me help you put these in your car.” He said grabbing Sammy’s diaper bag and giving Walter his back bag. 

Hannibal grabbed Will’s jacket and they all headed off to the parking lot. Putting everything in Clarice car trunk while she buckled Sammy in his car seat. “Uncle Will..” Walter walked up to Will and Hannibal. “I loved learning Lithuania from Uncle Lector and I’d love to meet your dogs and play with them, Is it okay if I visit you one day ??” He said in his shy voice looking up at him with his pure blue eyes, they made Will’s heartache for not knowing when he will see them again, and IF he’ll see them again. 

“Of course sweetie you’re always welcome.” He said softly. He couldn’t resist kissing his head when he was attacked with a tight hug from the little kid.

“Now Walter, come on don’t bug agent Graham,”

“No, not at all. We’re friends now right ??”

“Right !” He said before running to the car.

“You have to visit us someday, I’ll be more than happy to make them some treat and have them play with the dogs,” Hannibal said sensing how hard it is for Will to be separated from them. Will is an omega after all and even though he wasn't interested in having kids before he never knew how he felt toward them. But now, he certainly has an idea of how it feels.

 

The drive back home was very quiet. Will called Molly and asked her if she could drop the dogs off and thankfully she was able to do so minutes before their arrival because Will needS to have them around to keep sane.

They got home and had dinner, got ready for bed without mention what happened today. Hannibal decided to break the silence. 

“So how was your day ??” Hannibal said as he was stroking Will's hair. 

“It was good.” Came with a shrug that Hannibal felt more than saw.

“You seem a bit off though are you sure ?? I understand it was a heavy burden Jack threw on your shoulders b—“

“No no, not that.” He sighed as he got up. “I was really mad at him at first but... the kids are so wonderful. It's just...” He said looking over Hannibal's shoulder.

“It was hard to leave them ??” Will nodded which encouraged him to continue, and say what he was too afraid to say before. 

 

Taking a deep breath and closing his book Hannibal faced his boyfriend and toke his hands into his lap. “You know love, I am going be honest with you. I tried to open this subject with you a few times before but never knew how you’d react.” Will’s eyebrows furrowed, a little bit confused and waiting for what’s coming. “I’ve always wanted to be a father and that’s not a secret. I told you about Mischa and how I felt toward her. I managed to suppress that longing because I didn’t want to pressure you into it, I never thought you’ll think or even consider having a child with me one day..”

“Hannibal I don’t hate kids it’s just.. it’s hard. I don’t know how to raise them. I didn’t have anyone to raise me properly, some days will go without me seeing my dad, and my mom didn’t even bother to think twice about me when I was nothing but a newborn..” he looked down. Images from his so-called out childhood flashed in front of his eyes. “But at the same time there you are.. you’ve had it worse, and you want a family.” 

“We ARE a family, Will. We are strong and capable of bringing a child or even a dozen and treat them with the love and care they need.” 

“I know I know,” he looked up and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s for a kiss. “This is not the first time I’ve thought about it, but I’ve always brushed it off as baby fever.” Hannibal's lip twitched in an awkward smile that barely lasted a second.

All that hinting and finally admitting the truth. After what he saw and how he was capable of taking care of kids without even needing help. All that longing in his eyes and he still thinks it’s baby fever ?? Hannibal swallowed hard, not knowing if he’ll ever be able to open the subject again. 

“Give me time to think about it, Hannibal.” Will looked into his eyes. “I can’t just decide what I want now, not after I spent an amazing day with the kids.” He cupped Hannibal's cheek.

“I don’t want to push it even further Will, but don’t forget that I’m not that young.” he kissed his palm. “Take that into consideration.” 

Will laughed - a short and airy laugh that never failed to make him smile, even if he wasn’t feeling it. 

 

“You cheeky liar, it’s not affecting you so I think we’re good.” Will said sitting on his lap as Hannibal leaned his back on the headboard. Will couldn’t help but kiss him. He poured all the love and passion he felt into that kiss. “I won’t take long, promise. And if there one thing I’ve learned from you, is to keep my promises.” he softly smiled.

“Now that is something I’m happy to hear.” He grabbed his omega and pulled him into his arms, ready to fall asleep and dream of how Will would look like with a round belly while carrying their child. He fell asleep with a dream. He wasn’t sure if it’ll ever come true, yet his imagination was running wild. 

 

Dreams.. that is all he has. For now.

 

 

4 months later, marked Will’s 33rd birthday. Will Graham woke up on the first day after his birthday as a bonded omega. Flashbacks of the celebration he had with his lover, crawled into his mind and made him smile, but the mark on his neck made him swell with joy. 

‘Nothing I want in life than to be bonded to you, Hannibal. I want to spend every day with you for better or worse.’ 

Before he had a chance to cringe at how cheesy he was, a hand was running his side as he heard Hannibal murmur, ”G’mornnnin”

“Good morning......alpha.” His eyes flew wide open.

“You’re gonna be the end of me..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeere we go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay before you start I'd like to apologize for the delay but being a college student and nearing the end of the semester is taking its toll on me so please bear with me. I probably have one more chapter left and hopefully you’ll see better work and many improvements in the future xoxo English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine. ❤️

“I’m so tired,” said Will as he sat on the kitchen stool across from Hannibal who was on the other side of the counter preparing dinner.

“Maybe you should take a break from work or you know,” Hannibal said. “Or quite it all together.” He murmured as he turned away from Will

“Jesus, and turn into a housewife ?? No thank you.” Will said removing his glasses to rub his eyes. “I like teaching it’s just.. Jack is running me ragged, and it’s taking its toll on my brain’s ability to function properly in class.” 

All he got in reply was a hum. Hannibal really disliked jack’s constant abuse of his soon-to-be husband like he was a machine. He’s gonna find a way to get Will away from him and just as he was about to try and suggest something Will opened his mouth.

“I saw Clarice this morning..”

Hannibal might have stiffened for a part of a second. “Oh, and how did it go ??” 

“We talked for a little bit, she’s moving to a new house this summer.”

‘Personal matters’ Hannibal noted, “I thought you were assigned to the same case.”

“Oh no, we ran into each other on the way to the parking lot. She was going to get Sammy from daycare so she was in a rush.” He resisted the urge to whisper how much he missed Sammy, but he knows that Hannibal understands.

“Maybe we should invite them to dinner soon before they get too busy with moving.” 

“Yeah.” Will sighed as he got up. “I need to lay down for a little bit is it okay if I leave you ??”

“Sure Love I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” He leaned in for a kiss on his way out but he got embraced instead. Will’s arms around his middle and face into his chest, he knows this too well. He warped his arms around him. “We can visit them wherever they’re gonna be you know that dearest right ??” He said rubbing his back.

“Hannibal ??” He said backing away slowly. “I think I know my decision..”

“your decision about what ??” He can't jump to conclusions and get his hopes crushed again. 

“I want us to have a baby Hannibal.”

The world must have stopped turning around them, or at least that’s how it felt for Hannibal. 

“Will I don’t want you t—-“

“I got a pregnancy test today.” Okay, now that was something. “While I was talking to Clarice and told her how I’m worn out and I’m having this weird nausea at random times alongside being picky at food and whatsoever.. so she just paused and told me those were the symptoms she had when she was pregnant and didn’t know that she was.” 

“But you’re hard at work for several days in a row which causes you fatigue after. You also witness some pretty gruesome scenes that affect your appetite sometimes so..”

“Exactly,” he looked him in the eye as he continued. “What actually made me take this decision is how frustrated I was when I saw the negative results.” 

He looked back down to the floor and Hannibal’s heart almost cracked in two. Will was really upset about it. He WANTS to have a baby and not just because he enjoyed spending time with one. He wants his own. Their own. 

“I ignored everything and impulsively assumed I was carrying and my head was spinning and I was shaking but I can’t say it was because of fear. most of it was shock and... excitement ?? I was really mad and I feel empty. I feel like it’s time Hannibal.” 

He slowly inhaled a shaky breath before he placed his fingers under Will’s chin to lift his face up and look into those deep blue eyes that seemed to hold all the sadness in the world.

“I’m so happy Will, you can’t even imagine.” His tears were on the verge of spelling into waterfalls if it wasn’t for his strong control to hold back, for now at least. “We’re throwing all the pills away, and we can try for it tonight even.” He winked pulling giggles from Will who hugged him again.

“Thank you for being patient Hannibal it means so much, you’ve let me come to it on my own terms and I appreciate it.”

“I may be a decade older but communication, understand and respect the significant other’s opinion and choices always—“

“Gives you easy access to their bed ??” Completed Will as he wiped his tears and laughing under his breath feeling slightly hysterical for finally getting it off of his chest.

Hannibal just stood there with a blank look on his face looking down at Will.  
“you’re truly are one of kind Will,” he turned to the stove and checked on the pots before turning them off. “Dinner is ready,” he said trying to stop the hysterical giggles and cuddles. “ my oh my what has gotten into you ??” He was unable to hold the smile back at that point

“Happiness,” he took gave him a kiss before Said “that’s what gotten into me, but” 

Will made a show of looking at his watch. “The faster we’re done with dinner the sooner ‘you’ will be what’s in me.” He ducked away from the kiss. “Aaaafter dinner, my appetite is impressing me today.” He smirked as he walked off to the stairs dripping with sass.. and properly slick if Hannibal’s nose didn’t fail him. 

 

 

 

 

“And how long do I have to stay like this ??” Asked Will from the bed.

“About half an hour or so, if you’re feeling any pain just tell me.” Replied Hannibal getting into his robe as he got up.

“It’s not painful just a little bit uncomfortable, my legs are not that sore today so we're good.” He said as he adjusted his stretched legs over the headboard.

“You are approaching your heat and in a very fertile phase right now and we should take advantage of that.” He sat next to Will stroking his curls. “I’ll go take a shower and then you can go on a bit.” He kissed his lips as he got up. 

Time passed in flash of seconds as Will laid there staring at the ceiling, his life changed in so so many ways in the last couple of weeks, he was excited and happy. He wasn’t pregnant at the moment, he and Hannibal didn’t set a wedding date, and he didn’t go with his plan to quit or take a break from work yet. But he was happy. His lover by his side and he got the doctors’ assurance for his ability to carry with no trouble. He can face Jack and the rest of the world without any fear or bad feelings anymore, he had hope for a bright future for him and his fiancé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi hello! I hope everyone is having a wonderful time this summer. I feel like I need to make a sincere apology for not updating for quite some time I was taken away with finals and my dainty lil' MacBook crashing when I finally finished so I hope this chapter makes up for it. and I would really love to hear your thoughts and all about the work. <3 English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine. ❤️

“You’re back !” Will jumped on his lover as soon as he walked in. Arms around his shoulders and lips all over his face, showering him with kisses. “God I’ve missed you so so much.” 

Hannibal didn’t care about his papers getting messy as he let his case drop to the floor. “I missed you just as much my dear.” He said after embracing Will tightly.

“Don’t you dare take too long on your goddamn conventions again. Never longer than 3 days.” Will Said playfully scolding as he bites Hannibal’s earlobe. 

And Hannibal had a reply right on the tip of his tongue. If only Will didn’t pull back and fully let him see the blue suit he was wearing. Slicked back hair with only a stubborn curl that managed to get loose during their embrace. “Wow,” he looked him up and down appreciating the beauty of his lover. “You look ever more ravishing tonight, my blue-eyed angel.” 

Will couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh. “God, you’re so cliché.” He said after he gathered himself together. But he couldn’t resist giving Hannibal a slow twirl showing off his suit from every angle. I went in and thought of something you’d wear if you were feeling kinda mellow and I came up with this one. Do you like it ??” 

“Like it ??” He chuckled. “I love it on you, darling, you look mesmerizing.” He walked up to him and took his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

“I made a reservation for us in one of your favorite restaurants. Thought you might be too tired to cook but not tired enough to sleep so I thought we’d go have some fun tonight. Go for a walk afterward or something.” He tucked his hands behind his back suddenly feeling shy. He never asks to go out and isn’t enthusiastic about going out much.

“Of course.” He whispered as he came back closer to kiss him. “I’ll just freshen up and change, we have time right ??” All he got was a humming sound into the kiss as Will slipped away. 

“I’ll go feed the dogs.” Will walked away, and oh my god how he can never get bored of that view.

‘Later Hannibal, tame yourself or he’ll sense it’ he thought to himself as he went to get ready before Will changes his mind. 

Showered and dressed in a not-so-flashy suit (in his standers), Hannibal stood in front of the dresser slicking his hair back, as Will walked in. “I love it when you do it all the way back more than when you slick it toward the side.” He sat on the bed. 

“Maybe I should do it more often.” The smirk. Oh, lector.

“No it makes me weak and I can’t let you have your way all the time.” He sighed. “On second thought I might just let you do so. Anyways are you done ??”

“Yes, I am.” He grabbed his hand in another kiss. “Let’s go.”

 

 

Will was pretty chatty on their way to their destination and it made Hannibal so happy. He feels like so much has changed yet everything looks the same. Maybe 15 days apart was too rough. 

Dinner passed by with ease and joy with them passing stories they didn’t have time to mention over the phone when Hannibal was away. Everything was okay as they left except when they reached the car, and Will had to brace himself, holding on the open door and taking a few deep breathes before he slowly sat got in.

“Are you okay Will ??” He stopped when he noticed that Will didn’t get into the car right away. 

“I honestly don’t know. My physical’s results are coming in this week.” He replied as he was fastening his seatbelt. “I think it’s because I stopped taking my usual medications for the last few months, the doctor said I might notice some side effects since it was basically controlling my body and telling it what to do.” He chuckled rubbing his eyes. “My brain is fully back in control of my body and now it’s confused” 

 

“Are you sure ?? I mean if there were some side effect they should have appeared earlier not now.” Hannibal was gently rubbing his knee, and the paleness one Will’s face definitely didn’t put his mind to rest. 

“Hannibal I am fine.” Will placed his hand over his. “Thought I’d rather go home and lay down than do anything else for tonight I’m really okay.” He leaned in and kissed him. 

“Home it is my dear.” Hannibal drove them home thoughts coming and going in so many directions and there was that worry in the back of his head about Will getting ill again. Guess he’ll be making a phone call to get those physical results early.

 

 

 

 

“You got everything checked right ??” Hannibal asked as he handed the dish he washed for Will to dry. 

Will sighed and rolled his eyes. “ Hannibal for god sake it’s a regular physical.” He placed the dish on the rack after he was done. “They checked my blood, my vitals, they did an x-ray and a scan of my brain and 10 other checks. If there’s was anything wrong trust me they will find it.” 

“I know I just wanted to make sure they didn’t miss anything to check.” Hannibal was drying his hand looking at Will cautiously. “I’m sorry if I’m bei—-“

“Never mind I’m tired just by remembering how exhausting that day was.” Will cut him off and starched as he walked. “Can we go to bed now? I—-“

Will’s phone rang.

“Oh god come on Jack !” He groaned walking toward where he left it on the table in the foyer. 

Hannibal was plotting his plan against Jack as he was putting dishes back in their place, but he got really confused when his tired fiancé didn’t storm in to express his hate for his job in the FBI before he had to leave.

“Will ??” Hannibal said as he approached Will who was frozen in place with a blank look on his face. “They got a new body ??” He asked slowly.

Will shook his head, 

A question mark appeared over Hannibal’s head after realization dawned him “It was not Jack..” there is something in the physical results and Hannibal held his breath and waited.

 

“I’m pregnant.” Still a blank look on his face. “I. Can’t. Believe. That. I. Forgot.” H chuckled and raised his blank face from the phone. “Hannibal I was so scared of something terrible coming up I forgot we were even trying for a baby..” he placed it back on the table. Will looked up at the ceiling and pushed his hair out of his face as he sniffled. “We’re gonna be parents Hannibal... our baby IS coming.” 

 

Hannibal was silent. Why was Hannibal silent? Will slowly turned around and there’s was Hanni flat on the floor.

“Hannibal! Oh, Jesus Christ !” He ran those couple of steps to hold his head in his hands “Hannibal wake up !” He shouted, slapping Hannibal on the face. Will almost fainted next to him out of shock. His strong cannibal fainting over that kind of news is terrifying he was about to lose it himself if Hannibal didn’t groan and open his eyes. “Wake up love wake up” Will was trying to fan him with his hands and grasping his buttons and undoing the first two.

“I had a weird dream..” Hannibal was looking around. “You got a phone call and.. umm.” Hannibal sat up to see he’s in the living room and not his bed. 

“Hannibal it’s not a dream.” Will smiled as he was stroking his hair. “Hannibal we ARE having a baby.” He smiled softly letting his joy show to his timid lover, and toke his hand laid it low on his stomach “There’s a soul being created in here.”

“Yes, yes here.” Hannibal laid his head on Will’s stomach and sniffled. “Hello beautiful, we’ve waited for you. I can’t wait to see you and hold you.” Will almost cried seeing how happy he was feeling truly blessed. 

 

“Now I know why I was so tired for the last couple of months.” Will laughed as he leaned back on his hands.

“And explains the mood swings, my goodness.” He laughed but it faded when he saw Will glaring at him. “Anyways you’re right we should get you to bed.” He cleared his throat and got up, and instead of grabbing Will’s stretched arm he bent down picked him up.

“Hannibal !” Will yelped to being suddenly hoisted up into his Hannibal’s arms.

 

“Let me do it while it’s possible.” He laughed when he got punched in the chest. “I’m just saying that we’ll barely have time to rest after holding the baby all the time, and now I want to enjoy holding you.” He kissed his temple.

 

“Okay, you’re forgiven.” Will replied. Was over the moon with joy but he couldn’t help that voice that kept telling him ‘you’re in it for life Graham’. Yet it didn’t phase him. He wanted this- still do. And he can’t wait to hold their little one in his arms.

 

“And here we go.” Hannibal laid him on the bed and went on to undress him. 

“Hannibal I can do itttt.” 

“I know baby I just feel like doing it. Just relax.” Hannibal said as he was tugging gently on his clothes to ease them off. 

 

 

 

 

“Stop it you creep.” Will mumbled with his eyes closed. 

“Stop what ??” Hannibal was on his side facing him.

“Staring at me,” Will turned around. 

“You’re glowing my dear I can’t help it.” Hannibal spooned him and kissed his hair.

“What are yo—-“ Will stopped mid-sentence. “Oh, yea, pregnancy and all.” He cuddled up closer to Hannibal.

“But you’re still a liar I’ve been pregnant for almost 4 months and now you’re just saying it to me, Hu ??” He bites the arm that was under his head playfully.

“It’s different when you say it and you know why for sure.” His smile was hidden in Will’s curls but he knows he can sense it in his tone. “I couldn’t sleep last night. I kept thinking”

“About what ??” Will got worried. Was Hannibal changing his mind now that it’s becoming real ?

 

“About your job. You said you love teaching but hate Jack intrusions, so—“

“I can take a break and be back Hannibal I told you I’m not quitting.” Will was getting pissy over a matter they talked about many times before and was getting up and out of the bed before Hannibal grabbed him and held him back to his chest.

“Hear me out will you ??” Hannibal said softly rubbing his arm. “Jack will barge in even if you’re on a break and take you back into the field, and he’ll say you might lose your job if you don’t cooperate. But he legally can’t take you if you quit now they’ll have a few months on their hand to realize how much they need you.”

“What if they get someone who’s better than I am as a teacher. They won’t accept me back if I apply after quitting just because I needed a break.” 

“I thought about it too but let’s face it. Jack himself will do anything in his power just or get you back in the FBI and on his team. You get your break and you’ll get your job back.”

“What if he gets too angry, and never wants to see me again ??”

“Highly doubt it,” Hannibal smirked. “And IF that was ever a scenario case we will face them I am more than happy to move somewhere else where you, me and our little junior can live. You’ll have the same job somewhere else where there’s no toxic boss around and I’ll open another office there.” Hannibal sighed. “I’ve got to admit it’s getting too exhausting to keep up with Franklyn Froideveaux.” 

 

Will wasn’t feeling it as he was processing everything in his head and considering Hannibal’s offer but he couldn’t help the hysterical laughter upon hearing how fed up his fiancé with that particular patient. 

“I’m glad my misery is entertaining.” Hannibal just shook his head smiled. 

“I’m sorry,” Will Said whipping a tear from his eye. “ I just remembered the look on his face when he saw the engagement ring on my hand.” He turned in Hannibal’s arms. “But seriously though. I’ll think about it okay ?? It seems like a good plan but every good plan might have holes in it and you thought about it yesterday when you knew it’s becoming official and we have someone to take care of.”

“I don’t want you to have regrets or feel miserable over how your life is going and blame it on someone we created ourselves.” He kissed him as he rubbed his sides, moving them to his stomach. “Take all the time you need before Jack comes and knock down our door.” 

 

“I will I promise. But maybe later.. I have.. something.. on my mind now..” he said between kisses. 

“And what is it ??” Hannibal broke away from the kiss. 

“Do you think Franklyn will faint if he knew I am pregnant ?? Sorta like you did last night.” 

“You are not going to let me live past that moment won’t you ??”

“Nope!” He laughed pushing Hannibal back. “Now back to business.”

 

 

 

 

“He.... is quitting ??” Jack repeated dumbfounded.

“Well yes, he did quite yesterday’s morning and asked if I could come and tell you about it,” Hannibal said. Calm neutral face hiding the joy caused by jack’s anger.

“But why would he do that I thought he didn’t want to stop teaching.” He shouted. Typical naive Jack.

 

“He didn’t,” Hannibal replied as he was smoothing his jacket, ready to leave. “He just didn’t like you twisting his arm and using your powered to get him fired from it just to put him back in the field.” 

“He is needed here to save lives !” He shouted at Hannibal’s back as he reached the door.

“I understand.” Hannibal turned around. “But now the life Will cares about the most is our future child’s life. The life growing inside of him.” He was unable to hold back that tiny smirk when he saw his face. “Have a good day agent Crawford.” Came no reply. Hannibal walked his victory walk down the corridor and back home to his lover and future child.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine <3

“Nooooo never no.”

“But we need to finish the nursery early honey or have you forgotten that we won’t be here on your third trimester ??”

“Yea, I know but we can’t just decide without knowing what’s the baby’s gender is gonna be.” Will was starting to get frustrated for the 7th time that morning.

“I thought you were not a big believer in the gender roles and always scolded me and call me ‘old fashion’ when I assume other’s gender based on stereotypes.” Hannibal was trying to calm him down. “and you said yourself you don’t want our baby to be tied up to a gender they were born with Incase they felt like they wanted to be something else.” He whispered carefully not to make his sensitive partner feel pressured or get upset.

 

Will sighed not knowing what to do.

“I thought that maybe if we knew the gender we could finally settle on a name and decorate the room with a theme that goes with it and it sounded so sweet in my head but now it sounds......” he trailed off. “I don’t know whatever fine let’s just do it with neutral colors.”

 

“Hmmm..” Hannibal hummed, squinting his eyes in thought.

“What..??” Will asked.

“How about we choose a gender-neutral name ??”

“Hold on a minute.” Will turned to fully face him. “I thought you really wanted us to name our child Hannibal IX, you changed your mind that fast count Lector ??” (Okay Will that’s an odd timing to get turn on over a title.)

 

“I did,” Hannibal said preying his tie free from Will’s playful fingers. “But you’re the one carrying the baby and god knows what you’re going through and I feel like you deserve to have the right to name the human you carried.”

 

“Awwww that’s so sweet Hanni.” He couldn’t help but reach up to kiss him. “It’s very sweet and thoughtful and I... god I’m tearing up don’t be too nice my emotions are all over the place.” He shook his head a little thinking about Hannibal’s words.

 

“I’m sorry my dear,” He caressed his curls. “I’m sure we can settle on a compromise later, we need to give the baby some food before... ‘the baby’ gets grumpy.” He said with a smirk. 

“Haha very funny.” He earned himself a swat on the arm. “Here’s the deal we can na——“ Hannibal had to cut him off with a kiss right then knowing too well his lover will ramble for hours if he let him. 

 

“Breakfast first.” He said before he pecked his lips a final time. 

Will followed him into the kitchen, still trying to negotiate the name matter despite Hannibal’s subtle attempts at ignoring it kindly and changing it smoothly even Will forgot what they were talking about. But by the time Hannibal went to work and Will was left home alone working and organizing new cases he felt would matter in his new course plan for the next year, the subject was still swimming in his head the entire day. So by when he started googling baby names and their meaning without even realizing he got off track, he wasn’t so shocked with himself until he found himself grabbing the phone and dialing Hannibal’s number.

“Wait what the fuck.” He hung up before he pressed dial. As excited as he was the work toke it's toll on him and he had to take a nap not too long after he found something he could stomach and still be decent enough to be called lunch. 

By the time Will was up he started saving the work he did for class right away eager to spend the rest of his evening with Hannibal in peace.

 

“May I come in ??” Said Hannibal knocking on the already open office door. 

“Hanni! You’re home !” Will threw his hands up suddenly all excited and happy. “Come here I missed you.” He got up and hugged him so tightly Hannibal’s case fell and honestly he could care less.

His omega is all over him with the sweetest aroma he ever smelt in his entire life and he couldn’t help but lower his face into his curls and take it all I——

 

“Are you sniffing me again weirdo ??” Was what interrupted Hannibal’s train of thought and he stopped halfway up. “Okay I get it, you’re a count who lives in a castle and has killer cheekbones but you need to chill Dracula.” 

“...what ??” 

 

“Never mind,” he said with a giggle. “The baby missed you.” 

 

“And you have no clue how much I tried and failed to stop thinking about the baby and my baby’s daddy,” Hannibal whispered to him before he kneeled down and rested his face on the tiny bump showing through Will’s shirt. “Missed you guys so much.”

 

Will smiled and pulled him up for a kiss. 

 

Later that evening after dinner they were sitting in the living room by the fireplace, Will was trying to get comfortable on the couch with his book. When he noticed Hannibal stretching his hand to move blood back to it.

“You should really consider modern technology Dr. lector.” He was teasing.

 

“I personally prefer to have everything handwritten. More privet. Gives me a chance to recap on my day, and not forget what happened between me and the patient” He said gathering his papers and putting them back the case. 

 

“Yea but it’s tiring you, babe.” Will pouted.

“Tiring me ?? I’m not tired see.” Hannibal said as he came over and pulled Will up into his arms.

“HANNIBAL !” Will shrieked. “Oh god.. oh god Hannibal feel this !” He grabbed Hannibal’s hand and placed it on his stomach. “Can you feel it ?!”

 

“Oh my, he’s moving already.” 

 

“He ??” 

“Just a feeling”

“Speaking of, I've decided.”

”On what ??”

“The baby’s name”

 

Hannibal realized what he was referring to but he’s not sure if he could have a discussion with a very emotional Will who will take everything to heart. It’s so weird and he’s still getting used to Will being so sensitive it feels like walking on eggshells. He used to be the marshmallow and Will was the cold bitch no one could come near and he loved their dynamic but now with him getting affected by every little word ?? It’s putting Hannibal on his nerves.

 

“And what did you decide ?” He asked finally.

“I agreed to have our baby in Lithuania because I know how important it is for the baby to know their roots. Their dear Papa’s roots. But I thought you never wanted to bring anything specifically related to your family into our new lives because of how much pain it caused you to grow up with“ he reached back to put his hand on Hannibal’s cheeks.

 

“It’s really a great county and we have a great family history that I’d like to introduce to our child. There’s a lot of things I’ve missed as a child and I’d love to relive some of those memories with him or her. Tell them stories and take them for walks in the forest. Teach them the language and many more.“ he smiled to himself before kissing Will’s temple. “And I'd love to continue my family line by bringing the ninth Hannibal Lecter to the world, and in a better light. I don’t want to live through him but I thought that if he had my name it’ll be easier to give him the life I could have had as a young kid.”

 

By the time Hannibal finished, Will burst into tears. “Why didn’t you tell me how much it meant for you, you asshole.”

 

“I didn’t—— love what’s wrong.” He hugged him tighter in hopes to calm him down. “I’m sorry I just didn’t want to upset you by choosing the name you didn’t like.”

 

Will turned into his arms. “ I’m sorry I was being such an insensitive bitch.” He sat up and wiped the tears from his face. “I just thought you wanted it to blend in and be the Oh so typical alpha.” 

 

“Oh no, I would never let that go down to choosing our child’s name.” He caressed his cheeks “besides I love you and I thought you would want to pick a name you dearly like.”

 

“God you angel.” He kissed him. “It’s moment like this where I forget that you’re a serial killer.” He sniffled. 

Hannibal just smiled as he continued.

 

“I did find a girl name that I really really like so if it’s a girl I’m gonna name her and if it’s a boy it’s defiantly gonna be Hannibal IX. Sounds good ??”

 

“Sounds wonderful to me.” He rubbed his sides before he helped him up. "It’s getting late we should go to sleep. Aren’t you tired ??”

 

“I toke a nap this afternoon so I’m not really THAT tired.” He said as he got up. “ but I need to go shopping tomorrow my clothes are starting to get a little bit snug around the waist, and I know I’ll have a lot of looking around to find something I like.”

 

“I’m pretty sure they make flannels in maternity size.” He giggled waiting for another swat but he relaxed when Will started laughing 

“And I’ll wear my fishing hat and if anybody asked I’ll say it’s just a beer belly”

 

“Oh how wonderful.” Hannibal was terrified of that bucket hat reappearing.

 

 

 

 

“Hey babe, done yet ??

“Got a last minute patient so I’ll be home in 2 hours or so, need anything, my dear ??

“Not really I just finished shopping and was wondering if I could pick you up and go to the park or something since I’m close by”

 

“No Love Just go home and I’ll come by and change before we go, besides I don’t want to leave my car and then have you drive me back here tomorrow morning. You get pretty grumpy if woken before 8.” He chuckled

 

“Hey, I’m pregnant cut me some slack.” He laughed. “Okay then see you at home.”

 

 

 

“So what do you think this one or this one” Will said holding up 2 ties.

“You know when you said you’ll take some time picking the maternity clothes I never expected you to get some suits as well.” Hannibal had the goofiest smile on his face as he was sitting on the settee at the foot of the bed, while Will was standing in front of the mirror in suit pants with a lower softer waistline and his white shirt all buttoned up and tucked in to frame the baby bump perfectly.

 

“Naaah I see the way you drool when you see me in suits and besides I feel more confident in plain normal suits, it’s the flashy ones you pick for me that are scary.” He said as he turned to the side and placed one hand on his lower back and the other on the baby bump gently rubbing it. “And I think Franklyn will be there and if he faints I’m gonna consider this a win and money well spent.” He gave Hannibal a look over his shoulder.

 

“You’re owning this.” He got up and grabbed the tie from his right hand and started to tie it around his neck in graceful movement. “You’re showing and glowing and so proud about it and I feel like my heart might explode.” 

 

That earned him a blush from Will  
“Well, What did you expect ??”

 

“Honestly I expected you to hide behind baggy t-shirts and jackets till the baby is born.” 

 

“Oh no I’m gonna enjoy it while it’s still a small and cute bump. I know it’ll get tough when I’m huge and don’t want to get out of bed.” He rose on his toes for a kiss.

 

“You look magnificent my dear.” Hannibal grabbed his jacket and helped him into it. 

"so do you Dr. lector" he smiled up at him.

 

“Let’s go ??”

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> missed me ??

**Author's Note:**

> okay, hi hello. so this is my very first work and I'm not sure how it's gonna work, but ya know they say. cant hate it if you didn't try it ???? so why not upload this chapter and see how it goes from there. its 3 am and I'm feeling brave so please share your opinions, it'll help me a lot. xoxo


End file.
